1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet carrying technique for carrying a sheet, and particularly to a technique of correcting a skew of a carried sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of arraying two pairs of rollers are arranged in a direction that crosses a sheet carrying direction and controlling the sheet carrying speed of each of the two pairs of rollers to cancel a skew of a sheet detected by sensors is known.
In the conventional technique, in order to realize more accurate skew correction, there is known a mechanism that enables adjustment of the spacing between the pairs of rollers in a direction orthogonal to the sheet carrying direction in accordance with the width of the sheet to be carried, a mechanism in which multiple pairs of the above rollers are arranged in advance at positions corresponding to various sheet widths and are switched in accordance with the width of the sheet, and so on (see, for example, JP-A-2001-233506).
However, if higher accuracy in skew correction is to be realized by the above conventional technique, there is a problem that the configuration of the sheet carrying device becomes complicated.